Her Thoughts
by katija
Summary: this is Elizabeths thoughts after chaining Jack up. contains DMC spoilers. sorry I suck at summaries!


Disclamer: I don't own anything!

Fallows DMC, right after Elizabeth chains Jack up and leaves the Pearl.

Elizabeth+Jack

**Her Thoughts**

Elizabeth swan sat in the little life boat looking at the sinking _pearl_. A single tear ran down her face.

_What have I done? _

_you killed him!_

_but I had too. other wise we would have all died! I am not sorry!_

_yes you are! you love him!_

_no I don't! I love will!_

**Flashback**

_Elisabeth was standing on the deck of _The Black Pearl. _She looking out to sea with a glazed look on her face. Her fingers interlaced._

_"You know, I would have given any thing to have you look that way wile thinking about me!" Said Lt. Norrington._

_Elizabeth turned arownd in shock._

_" I just respect him, that's all!" Elizabeth said trying more to convince her self than him._

_" What ever you say." Lt. Norrington said as he stalked away._

I just respect him that's all. He's brave, cunning, handsome, the captain of a ship. What's not to respect!

_She opened the compass Jack gave her. It was pointing strait at him. He was looking out on the ship's deck.  
_  
Gods he looks amassing standing up there, with the sun at his back, it really makes him look..._ No you can not be thinking this  
about Jack Sparrow! He's a pirate! You love Will! Not Jack! But Jack can give you freedom, unlike  
what will could ever give... NO, you love Will, end of story!  
She looked back at the compass in her hand, it was still pointing strait at Jack_.

**End Flashback**

_See_ her inner voice said _you do_ love_ Jack Sparrow!_

" NO! I DO NOT LOVE HIM" Yelled Elizabeth as her head shot up from her thoughts.

" What yer' talking 'bout miss?" said a very confused gibbs.

" Nothing gibbs, I was just uh, having a nightmare" Lied Elizabeth.

"If yer' say so miss"

" I'm sure it has _nothing_ to do with Jack Sparrow." Spat Will.

" What are you talking about Will?" Elizabeth said uneasily.

" Don't pretend like you don't know." Will said in an eerily calm voice.But you could see the hurt in his eyes. it broke her hart seeing him  
that way, But knew that she could not do anything.

Elizabeth just looked at him quizzically.

"I saw you two together, right before the _Pearl_ sank."

**Flashback**

_"Thank you" Elizabeth wept into Jacks shirt._

_" Don't be thankin' me yet lassie, it an't over so easy." Jack said._

_Elizabeth ended the embrace._

_" You came back." She said in a voice dripping with emotion." I knew you would. Your a good man Jack Sparrow!"_

_Suddently there lips met in spark of passion. They kept kissing, and as they kissed they got closer  
and closer to the mast, untill Jack suddently felt himself being Handcuffed to it._

_" It's after you not the ship. you know I have to do this. there's no way for the rest of us to escape otherwise. it is the only way.  
sob I'm not sorry!" Elizabeth chocked out. a smile crept on to jacks face. _

_"pirate" He whispered, still inches from her face. _

_Elizabeth turned and ran to the boat. as she got in someone-she didn't bother to check- asked what happened to jack._

_" He decided to stay behind, so we have a chance to escape." Elizabeth said as she looked away. silent tears tricaling down her face.  
_

**End Flashback**

_He must have seen me kissing jack._

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked a hint of fear in her voice, she hoeped that she was wrong , that will didn't see anything.

" Never mind" Will sulked. He couldn't bare to condemn the woman he loved, especially in front of all these people, after all he  
mite not have seen the whole thing, maybe Elizabeth was just giving jack a goodbye kiss, yaeh that 's it, she was saying good bye  
because he told her he was not coming back. well, at least that's what Will hoeped.

As Elizabeth sat there watching Will a realization hit her.

_I don't love him, not anymore at least! I love _Capen Jack Sparrow

**The End**

A/N: I'm don't know yet, but I'm pretty sure this is a one shot. if lots of people want me to, and I get some ideas for latter chapters then I mite continue.  
sorry if this sounds like fics you'v read, I assure you it is unintentional, but there are so many with similar plots. sorry if there are any Grammar or  
spelling mistakes! this is my first fan fic! actually it is the first story I'v written out of school. so no flames please! but constructive criticism is much  
appreciated! Read and Review!

Thanks for reading!

- See


End file.
